A Gallagher Girl Goodbye :Rebecca Baxter
by Bunniez
Summary: it's about Bex's POV about the Gallagher Girl's graduation with only two weeks left.It's my second story, and check out my other story "Cammie the Chameleon". Disclamier: I do not own Gallagher Girl.
1. That Faithful Night

**Hey! So this is my second story! Hope you like it! Disclamier: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter's cool to do that. And check out my other fanfic, Cammie the Chameleon.  
**

**~Bunniez Rulz  
**

Graduation was coming up in a few days. Macey finally got bumped up to the senior class so she get's to graduate with I couldn't leave my best friends behind. So I made a promise to myself that we would spend every minute together these next few weeks. It was apromiaxtley 12:23 pm. I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of all the missions I would be able to do as soon I got my CIA certificate. Liz got a letter from the CIA, a 1,000 dollar scholarship to join the CIA as a scientist/researcher. Macey was going to be an agent in Secret Service, but she was also going to be able to work in the disguises department at CIA. And Cammie, was going to work with the CIA to stop the COC, since she was the closest to stop them. And after the COC is detsroyed, she get to become a bloody agent again. But me, I was heading off to CIA and become a agent with MI6 and CIA. But since most of the time, I was going to be with MI6, so i wouldn't be able to see them all the time. Which is why I was going to miss them the most. I mean, what would I do without me best friends Cammie, Liz, and Macey?

I didn't realize I was crying until I heard Cammie say "Upset about graduation, huh?". Gosh Cammie knew me so well. "Don't worry Bex. Well be together always, I swear" said Macey. Wow, me, Bex Baxter, didn't know that someone was listening. Wait, next one's gonna be Liz. "Plus, by my count, the chances of us be separated is 37 to 4" said Liz. Then we all stared at her as if Einstein just popped into our room misteriously, which he probally would as soon as Liz could get the teleporter to the prototype phase. "What? I can't help it. I'm a nerd. Plus I'm gonna miss you guys" and then we all hugged our blondest, tiniest, smartest roommate as if she was a care bear.

Then Cammie said "We must all promise that even when we step out of this mansion, we'll be best friends forever" said Macey. "And we'll spend every minute we can together" added Liz. "And you know why?" I said. Then Cammie said "Because were Gallagher Girls" she yelled, I swear I heard Eva yell "Keep it down!" And we all giggled.

"And speaking of Gallagher Girl...What's up with you and Zach" said Macey with the most evil smile ever. Then Cammie said "I'm done with him. He won't tell me anything. I never trusted him anyways" and then Liz said "Well good for you, Cammie. You made it work while it lasted?" and then I added "And you're too good for him anyways" And then Cammie said "You guys are the best fiends ever" and we all gave Cammie hug of encouragement.

This was going to be the best two weeks ever.

While it lasted at least.


	2. AN! Announcements! yayeee! awwwe!

**Hey! Bunniez iz hea! You can still call me Bunniez,Rebecca, rayne, of ladybug. Either one.**

**Lol**

**And why did I add my bunnies to da list I already have (look up)? Because sadly, I am sadly changing my beautiful name Bunniez, to something equally epic, like bunniezluvme! But fear not! I am still allowing bunnies. And now for another announcement:**

**Duh! Duh! Duh! Duh! I am allowing beta requests (well not yet but I'll tell yall when I am allowed to beta).**

**Another announcement!:**

**Duh duh duh duh! I am making a crossover or Gallagher girls, and the clique. So clique lovers, and of course, Gallagher girl lovers, please check me out! And a round of applause cuz I'll be the first crossever between the dou stories. **

**And fan fic message, I clique(*wink*) you goode(*wink wink*)bye.**

**And yes I stole that from FRED. The youtube sensation, and web show genius. **

**Bunniez luv me cliques goodbye**

**(*black screen*)**


	3. The Sun Shine Bright

**Hey! So I'm soo srry that I haven't updated. I was busy with writers block (damn you!) but I'm gonna force my self another genius artistry I call being a writer. I dedicate this chapter to Christian tv and their song 1,2,3 turn around. It's on the jcpenny commercial. ENJOY!  
**

****The sun was shining through the window. It was exactly 7:45. _Ugh. Class is in 25 minutes. Maybe I could sleep a little longer. Maybe five minutes..._I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

15 MINUTES LATER...

"Oh my god Bex! wake up! this is so like you!" said Cammie. I groaned over and nearly fell on the floor. "Ugh. Five minutes!" I groaned as I rolled over again.

"It's 7:50!" I heard Cammie and Liz say in unison. It sounded very loud. And close.

"Ugh! Fine. but I get to kick both of your butts in PE today. Yeah that goes for you too Macey, and Liz" I heard Liz gulp in the distance. I giggled evilly just to make them feel my wrath.

"Ok while Liz is in her state of scaredness, Bex we only have seven minutes! You have to get ready now! shower!" I heard Macey yell at me.

"Fine! Sheesh, catch a break." I groaned as I walked to the shower and started getting ready.

So like Macey. But we all this fashion diva.

I saw that everyone else was in thier uniforms, and Liz was wering the usual, her blue Bow on the top of her head. Oh Liz. I'm gonna miss ya. And Cammie was wearing her worn out Pumas. I was gonna miss Cammie too. And I saw Macey putting on the small diamond stud in her nose. Well, Macey will be hard to forget.

Ten Minutes later...

I was headed to Cove Ops when I heard Liz say "Oopsy Daisy!" And I heard skin meets stairs. "Liz!" I heard myself say collided with Macey and Cammie's.

I saw Liz at the bottom of the grand stairs moaning and groaning as she rolled over in pain. I ran to her and said "Lizzie! again?" and we all huddled over Liz as she moaned in pain."Gotta bring her to the nurse" I I saw Macey pick up Liz and we all headed to the nurses office. Before we reached the nurse she said"Liz again? Let's see what it is this time" she said. Awww clumsy Liz.

5 minutes later...

Liz's POV

I tripped down the stairs and I swear I hit my head. I saw Macey pick me up as I groaned in pain and i saw Bex and Cammie hovering over me. "Gotta bring her to the nurse" I faintly heard Bex i was knocked unconsious.

Bex's POV

I was gonna miss LIz and her clumsiness.


	4. These are the M&M memories

**I have not updated in a year and a half. Omg. Please please forgive me! So please review. However many yuou guys want. Ttyl! (hopefully!)**

**Disclaimer:something something do not own something something :)**

**Bex's POV:**

It was a dark night and liz, macey, and cammie was sleeping. It was a week before graduation and a week after the incident with liz. I thinking of all the memories with my bff's and I was thinking of my life after the Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women.

_Memory #1:_

"_Give me back my M&M's!" I heard Cammie yell as I took them from her in fear of her growing diabities._

"_Cam at this rate you eat any more of those M&M's your gonna get diabeties" i said, holding the bag away from her while she ran around the room for them._

"_Fine. I don't wanna do this, but i'm gonna have to fight them from ya."_

_8 minutes later in the hospital..._

_I'm surprised, but Cammie and I both got hurt. Who knew I, Bex Baxter, legandary girl of the senoir class who beat up Mr. Solomon, got hurt by Cammie._

_But you gotta admit, take away Cammie's M&M's, and you're dead._

"_Hey Bex" I heard next to me in Cammie's voice. I hurt to turn my head but I still did anyways._

"_Yeah" I said._

"_Please don't take my M&M's again please" she said, and I remembered something in my back pocket._

_I handed her the small bag of M&M's._

"_Thanks" Cammie said and she started monching on the candy._

_I just smiled._

I just smiled at my memory when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bex?" I heard Cammie say.

"Yeah?" I heard myself say.

"Promise my that we'll be best friends forever. It surprised me that Cammie, strong Cammie, the Cammie that dealt with the Circle and a broken heart sounded so vurnerable.

"Promise Cammie. You know that we already are" I said and I walked over to Cammie and gave her a huge hug and I knew that we really were best friends forever.

Best Friends Forever.

BFF

**So whaddya think? I dedicate this to all my fans and my best friend forever, Sam. BFF! Whooooooooooooooooo**

**Please review. How many you guys want and i'll update soon (but at least five would make me very happy since i'm sick and in a down mood of being sick :)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
